


something different about you and i

by HearJessRoar



Series: Camp Bright Moon Interludes [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, a prompt that got away from me, schmoop more schmoop, technically set in my Camp Bright Moon verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar
Summary: Summer was fast fading into fall, but in the sanctuary of her apartment, Mermista could pretend that nothing was going to change.anon prompt-Seamista but make it a lazy morning where its just them and it's soft. Canon or au dealers choicepart of the Camp Bright Moon 'verse
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Camp Bright Moon Interludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	something different about you and i

Bright autumn sunlight flickered through a gap in the curtains and straight down onto her face. Mermista rolled over with a groan, flinging an arm over her eyes and trying desperately to fall back asleep.

They had stayed up way too late on the couch the night before, watching a crappy old slasher movie about a slumber party massacre, and even though they had eventually made it to bed, her neck was sore from using the armrest as a pillow. And the rest of her was sore from Sea Hawk using _her_ as a pillow. The man had a serious cuddling addiction, and she would not, under any circumstances, admit that she didn’t mind one bit.

Music was drifting from the kitchen and under the melody, she could hear Sea Hawk singing along. She sighed, pushing herself up onto her elbows. If he was awake and moving, she’d never get back to sleep.

Honestly, that was fine. Mermista wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he left.

Groggily, she realized that was the sappiest thing she’d ever thought in her life.

Gross.

She yawned, stretched both hands over her head, and swung her feet to the floor. Scrubbing a tired hand over her face, she padded barefoot to the kitchen.

Mermista didn’t announce herself, choosing instead to lean against the doorway and watch him. Sea Hawk was corny, and the best part was that it was completely authentic. He was humming along happily to the speaker on top of her fridge, singing a jaunty little song about making banana pancakes and pretending it was the weekend.

He was making eggs, not pancakes, but it was still very cute.

Deciding she had time to brush her teeth before he was done cooking, she slipped off to the bathroom.

Rinsing out her mouth, Mermista took a good look at herself in the mirror. Sometimes, she didn’t really understand what he saw that made him so hearteyed at her. But whatever, that was Sea Hawk’s weird delusion, and if he could overlook the fact that her hairline had sprouted three new zits overnight, then so could she.

She tugged on the hem of her oversized tee shirt. It had started off the summer and their relationship as one of Sea Hawk’s COUNSELOR uniform shirts. But it was too comfortable to give back to him and besides, he seemed to like it on her.

Making her way back to the kitchen, she wondered vaguely if she should be concerned with how fast she’d gotten domestic with him. Her tiny apartment was going to feel awfully lonely at the end of the week.

Running her fingers through her hair, she put that unwelcome thought out of her head. Her hand caught on a snarl of unbrushed knots and she spent a moment untangling it. 

Sea Hawk's back was still to the doorway, hips swinging along to the beat of a new song as he scraped the pan. Popping up on her tiptoes as she approached, Mermista wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. Their height difference wasn’t large, and that suited Mermista just fine. She liked being able to hold him as much as he held her.

"Good morning, dearest." He said with a smile. She pressed a kiss to the space under his ear instead of answering. Mermista let him go, pushing herself onto the counter next to the sink.

Between his boxers and her big shirt, together they almost made one whole outfit, she thought to herself with amusement. 

If someone had told her back in May that she would be completely gone over this ridiculous guy, with his mustache and his goofy singing and his silly pet names, Mermista would have laughed at them. 

But now it was nearing October, and Mermista was dreading facing her life without him. Sea Hawk made life _interesting_ , if not a little wild. And it turned out that Mermista really liked how every little thing was an adventure to him.

Summer was over, and Sea Hawk’s next adventure would be back home, four states away from her.

While the marina hired her year round to run the Snack Shack even during winter, Camp Bright Moon was closed for the season. The fact that he had even been hired in the first place had been happenstance; he had picked a pamphlet at random and started driving. Ever since Glimmer had closed up the camp two weeks ago, he'd been crashing at her place. And it had been _nice_. Mermista couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been angry about sharing her living space, _and_ he liked to cook. Video dates and phone calls and texting were all well and good, but when would she get another moment like this? She was going to bask in every second she had.

Swinging her bare legs against the kitchen cabinets below her, Mermista couldn't help humming along with him, an old song begging the listener to stand by them. Sea Hawk must have been feeling particularly sentimental himself this morning, if this was his playlist du jour.

" _-I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand-_ here you are," he broke off to hand her a plate, heaped high with steaming scrambled eggs.

Mermista eyed them suspiciously. Chives, cheddar cheese, black olives, but no-

He interrupted her thought by holding out the bottle of hot sauce. Mermista blinked.

"I love you," she blurted.

She covered her mouth with her free hand and felt her ears burn.

Shit.

Sea Hawk, for his part, paused momentarily, set the hot sauce down, turned off the burner, pushed the pan to the back of the stove, and turned towards her.

She nearly lost her grip on the plate as he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Mermista." He said simply.

And that was that.

He went back to his own breakfast, turning the burner on and placing the pan back on top.

Meanwhile, Mermista was reeling. She hadn't even been thinking of saying that, but now it was out there, she couldn't take it back.

She didn't _want_ to take it back, she realized.

And hey, wait a second….

Mermista smacked him in the hip with the flat of her foot indignantly. "You do _not_ get to be the one who plays this cool!" She fumed, digging into the drawer for a fork. She stabbed into the eggs angrily, pointedly ignoring him as he nudged the hot sauce closer to her. "That was like, the kind of corny moment you _live for_ , there is no way you were that smooth just now."

"I have to admit, I never thought you'd say it first," he said, a little smugly. Sea Hawk plated up his own heap of scrambled eggs and leaned against the counter next to her.

She chewed irritably and _dammit_ he made a mean egg, but that wasn't the point.

“Mermista?”

“ _Wha-at_?” she groused, mouth full. Sea Hawk broke into a wide, unrestrained grin.

“I love you.”

And _there_ it was.

He looked like actual hearts might pour out of his ears at any second. Floating, pink, sparkly hearts that twinkled in the morning light and shone iridescent like bubbles.

“Yeah yeah,” she grumbled, shoveling another forkful into her mouth. “I love you, too. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> dear anon: hope that this is an okay au to pick, i'm sort of fond of it now. i didn't totally stick to the prompt sorry
> 
> this got a little too big to put on tumblr in a text post and i wanted it to be a camp bright moon interlude so ta da
> 
> anyway hope u like it yall got me writing so much syrup with these two


End file.
